C&S StU
by Razaka.Dio
Summary: Champions & Summoners pairing in the "Silent the Unknown" Universe, and explanation about things from my main fanfic
1. Chapter 1

C&amp;S Pairing  
Champion &amp; Summoner Pairings

Hey guys, Rzk here. I'm going to make the list of champions and summoners pairings in the "Silent The Unknown" Universe. Even I have forgotten champions and summoners pairings in my own fic -_-' I'll update it every time I can. If you want your own OC summoner to be paired with a canon champion, Let me know by private message. Sadly there are champions that I can't pair with outside OCs. Because, maybe I have plan for them or/and they already have an OC.

Here's the main lore of my fic. Just like the original lore, The League of Legends, or The Institute of War, was created to settle all political, war ,etc conflicts that are occurring in Valoran. The League of Legends is supervised by a council of three powerful summoners, known as the high council of Equity (Just like the lore). In this universe, There are five types of summoners in the League.  
(Non-canon)

1\. Blue robes (A summoner in-training that controls creeps / minions in the field of justice)

2\. Red robes (A magician who works for the League of Legends)

3\. Purple robes ( A summoner who can participate in the field of justice by summoning his/her partner champion as his/her avatar on the field. These summoners represents a city-state, a place, or it's own champion.)

4\. Black robes (A high ranking summoner in-charge, or who supervises of all the events that takes place in the League, excluding matches. Black robed summoners, in rare cases has more magic power than the purple robes thus, having the power to partner with 2 champions.)

5\. White robes ( White robes belongs to the summoners of the high council of Equity. These summoners supervise the League of Legends. Even though they do no have their own champions, regardless they are still called summoner. Their main job is to supervise all the major battles in the field of justice, and supervise the League of Legends)

Summoners are not needed to live in the institute of war, but there are certain summoner that are needed to live in the institute of war, reasons may vary. For example : Their champion may be dangerous, has been forbidden to leave, or their champion also works / resides in the Institute.

Summoners are not allowed to use their spells outside of specific areas of the institute (Ex. Gymnasium, Park, Summoners Rift). There can be no fighting, harming, or killing outside of the Field of Justice.

That's all for this chapter. If you want to ask something related to StU (Silent the Unknown) Universe, just ask, and I'll try to explain in the next C&amp;S chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Aatrox - Pash

Aatrox 'The Darkin Blade'

Aatrox is one of five remnants of an ancient race known as Darkin. A legendary warrior with a sword that leech the blood of his foe, each time a foe fells to his blade, he gets stronger.

Name : Aatrox

Gender : Male

Faction : Independent

Personality : Bloodthirsty, Dark, Deceitful, Fierce, Savage, Cruel

Race : Darkin

Role : Fighter / Tank

Relations :  
-Tryndamere :  
"Tryndamere. My greatest creation" - Aatrox  
Hinting that Aatrox gave tryndamere his power of rage.

Quote :  
"Some fight for honour, some fight for glory. It matters only that you fight." - Aatrox

Alex Pash

LORE

Alex Pash is an independent wandering swordsman that seeks knowledge from all of Valoran. Alex Pash used the knowledge to build a blade. A blade that he used to defeat his soon to be champion. Alex has founded the knowledge of Pulsefire. Soon after he built his Pulsefire Sword, A sword with a golden hilt, and a blade of pure energy. He met a prodigy explorer, and learned that there is a Legendary Warrior from an ancient race called the Darkin. All the explorer knows that The Darkin Blade would only appear if he hungers for bloodthirst. Pash knew that Noxus is going to invade Ionia, but he cared nothing of it for it is not his fight. As soon as the war broke out, gruesome scenes were everywhere to be seen. Noxus had launched an artillery strike of chemicals. Just as he thought, Aatrox had shown up. Skin dark as the night. Eyes glowing blood red. Wings that lifted him up the ground. A blade that leeches the blood of the owner, and the foe. A mighty battle commenced. Just as Pash thought he had beaten the Legendary Warrior, he has risen back from the dead using his own blood that has been spilled and Pash's blood.

Instead of being fuelled with rage from his defeat, and wanted revenge. He instead congratulated Pash for his victory, and considered pash an honourable foe. Pash then told Aatrox of the place called the Institute of War. Pash convinced Aatrox that he could fight endless matches there. Aatrox agreed to lend Pash his power. Aatrox, and Pash, now champion, and summoner. Fights in the League of Legends. While Aatrox fills his desire of bloodthirst on the battlefield, Pash fills his desire of knowledge  
on the Institute.

Name : Alex Pash

Gender : Male

Faction : Independent  
Piltover (Former)

Personality : Curious, Brave, Honorable.

Race : Human

Role : Summoner

Relations :  
-The league's most known knowledge contributor, along with Ezreal.


	3. Chapter 3

Diana - Dan

Diana "Scorn of the Moon"

An unyielding avatar of the moon's power. Diana wages a dark crusade against the sun-worshipping Solari. Though she once sought the acceptance from the Solari, but years of futile struggle shaped her into a resentful warrior. Living against the Solari with her ultimatum: 'Revere the moon's light, or die by her crescent blade.'

Though Diana was born into the Solari, she had always found more solace, and guidance from the night sky. She questioned the elders about the moon, but was only answered by derision, and punishment. After years of studying the Solari archives, she had found an encoded message, which after she decoded, lead her to Mount Targon, where she had found a temple. Inside the temple, among the ageing relics, she found a beautiful ornate suit of armor, and a beautiful crescent blade, both inscribed with the sigils of the moon.

Diana had come back donning the armor, and blade. The Solari elders were shocked. They called Diana a heretic, and condemned her to death. On the night of her execution, she had thrown away the need to be accepted by her people, and asked the moon for strength. Lunar power surged within Diana, she shattered her bindings, and picked up her crescent blade, now surged with lunar power. With the blade in her hand, she turned, and slaughter the Solari. Now in ruins, she left the Solari temple to destroy all those who deny the power of the moon.

Name : Diana

Gender : Female

Faction : Mount Targon - Lunari

Personality : Vengeful, Ruthless.

Race : Human

Role : Mage / Assassin

Relations :  
\- Leona : Sister, and rival from the Solari

Quote :

"The sun doesn't reveal the truth, it only burns, and blinds"

Dan Breaker

Dan had trained his mind, and body to be a summoner. At last, the Institute has given him a chance. He had been given the chance to represent Mount Targon, for him to represent Mount Targon, Dan has to find a willing person from Mount Targon to be his Champion. He quickly researched about Mt. Targon, and found out that there are two factions that lived there, the Solari, and the Rakkor. Dan had heard that the Rakkor are fierce warrior, and making one a champion would be beneficial.

Dan had prepared himself, and went to hike Mount Targon in hope to find a warrior from the Rakkor tribe. After hours of hiking, he still had a long way to go. As the sun sets, and moon rises, Dan camped the night in front of some temple ruins. As the night continues, Dan had trouble sleeping. Dan fiddled with the campfire for hours until a spark from the fire lighted up a dark hole near the crumbled ruin. Dan saw a glimmer of light in the deep dark hole, but he dare not go in. Dan decided not to explore any further, and tried to get some sleep. When morning came, Dan packed up his stuff, and continued hiking. After hours of hiking, Dan met a man in orange, and golden robes. He said he was an acolyte from the Solari tribe. Dan asked if there were any great warrior from the Solari tribe that would like to be a champion. Dan received great news.

Not only, the Solari have a great warrior, it's a woman too. The most beautiful from the Solari. Dan asked the acolyte for guidance to the Solari tribe, but the only answer he got was 'Let the sun guide you my friend. If your heart is as pure as the light the sun shines, you will surely find the way'. After the acolyte continued walking down hill, Dan continued hiking for hours. After hours of walking, Dan had still not found the Solari tribe. Dan decided to camp the night again. As he lighted up the firewood, Dan noticed something. He was camping in front of the same ruined temple. Dan was surrounded by trees. Dan picked up a lit torch, and ran through the trees just to end up in his camp again. The light of the moon shined on the dark hole in the crumbled ruin. With the help of the light of the moon, Dan reached into the dark hole, and grabbed the glittering gem from under the crumbled ruin. Dan had found a moon shaped necklace. He got back up, and observed the necklace. Just as he was observing the necklace, the sounds of trees rustling made Dan jump. A beautiful woman, with white skin, white hair, silver armor, and a crescent blade glowing the same glow as the necklace. The woman introduced herself. The woman explained that the glowing necklace is a sign that the Chosen of the Moon is near. Dan was surprised, and didn't know what to do. Diana kneeled and asked Dan to help her fight in the League as the representatives of the Lunari tribe. Even though Dan didn't know anything about her, he was entranced by her beauty, and her voice, and he without hesitation, accepted to be her summoner.

Name : Dan Raff

Gender : Male

Faction :-Independent(Former)  
-Mount Targon - Lunari

Personality : Ambitious, foolish

Race : Human

Role : Summoner

Relations : -

Quote :

"In this dark world of lies, I will be the light of truth"


End file.
